Useless?
by Kasai no sakka
Summary: During an almost failed mission, Yuichiro Hyakuya feels as if he failed in protecting his friends. Who comforts him?


Hi there! This is my first fan fiction ever, so I'm REALLY sorry if it sucks. Anyway, I hate how there aren't many Yuu x Shinoa fanfics out there so I thought I'd write this one shot! P.S: This doesn't take place in a particular timeline, I don't know much about what is currently happening in ONS because I don't know where to read the manga and I can't afford to buy all the volumes. Anyway, Enjoy… (I hope :P)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Owari no Seraph or their respective characters.

Shinoa _hated_ the rain. She despised it almost as much as vampires. How that cold liquid would welcome itself onto your dry skin and soak itself into your dry clothes, and make you catch cold.

But she hated it even more when it delayed her from getting to _him_.

A few hours ago, Guren had sent team Shinoa on night patrol. However, he didn't send a very crucial piece of the puzzle with team Shinoa… Shinoa herself. Apparently the Lieutenant Kernel had wanted her to stay for a chat about Yuu's _condition._ She had only found out about an hour ago that her team had been dispatched on a mission.

She began running faster. Guren had given her the co-ordinates of their original position, which was about an hour away from headquarters on foot.

 _Almost there._

Shinoa felt her pulse begin to rise, but she had no choice but to ignore it. She didn't know what it was, but she had this aching feeling in her gut, something _wasn't_ right.

And then she heard it…

"Yoichi!"

 _His_ voice.

She didn't know why but the sound of Yuu calling out to his friend in such desperation and pain made her heart feel like it was slowly withering away. She hated to hear him in such agony.

And then she saw it:

The scene of both Yoichi and Mitsuba being held in the clutches of two vampires, the life slowly being sucked out of them.

Desperately, she pulled her key out, "Sh…Shi-chan." She said as her scythe appeared in her hand.

She charged the vampire which had Yoichi, and in one fatal swoop, killed it. She turned around to take on the one which had Mitsuba, but from the looks of things, Kimizuki had already taken care of that.

And then she saw _him._

Yuu was on the floor a few feet away, sitting on his knees and clutching his chest. And Shinoa felt her heart rip into a dozen pieces as she saw blood on his clothes…and that tear which had escaped his eye.

"Are they going to be ok?" Shinoa asked the doctor as he exited the room.

"They're just unconscious; they should be fine by tomorrow."

"That's a relief." Sighed Kimizuki.

"And what about Yuu?" Asked Shinoa.

He was treated in time, so the wound hasn't been infected. He'll be fine in a few days. He's asleep right now so I would appreciate it if you didn't try visiting him tonight."

Both Shinoa and Kimizuki nodded.

After the doctor left Shinoa glared at Kimizuki. "So what exactly happened? You're enemies should not have been anything other than the horsemen, so how did vampires find you?"

Kimizuki scratched his head, "I'm not exactly sure…one minute we're fighting an ordinary horseman and the next one of the fangs is trying to get a taste of my blood."

Shinoa raised her eyebrows.

"I think it's because Yuu was telling us about…Mika."

"Oh." Said Shinoa.

"Yeah…he was telling us a story about him and his friends from Hyakuya Orphanage." He furrowed his eyebrows, "It was something about Halloween…I'm not sure…I wasn't paying attention."

Shinoa sighed, "So I'm guessing those vampires happened to be passing by and heard a story about their so called 'comrade' and decided to attck."

Kimizuki nodded, "That's my theory atleast."

She nodded, "Well…at least no one was severely injured."

"But…" Said Kimizuki.

"But what?"

"Well…it was us who saved Yoichi and Mitsuba, not him…and knowing Yuu…that probably hit him hard."

It had been a whole week since the incident, and Team Shinoa was back on their feet. They hadn't been given any missions in a while, so currently, everyone was enjoying a much needed break.

Well…almost everyone.

Yuichiro Hyakuya was in his room, sitting on his bed, doing nothing.

"Dammit." He said.

Why?

Why had he been so weak that he couldn't protect his friends, his comrades, his family?

Why wasn't he strong enough to confirm that everyone he held close to his heart would make it out of this alive?

Why had it been Kimizuki and Shinoa that had saved Mitsuba and Yoichi? Why hadn't it been him?

Why?

He heard someone knock the door.

"Yu-san?" He heard a _very_ familiar voice say.

Yuichiro groaned and hid his head underneath his pillow and muttered loudly: "Come in!"

He heard the sound of a door opening ever so slowly, and then the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to his bed.

"What do you want Shinoa?"

"Now is that really away to talk to your squad leader?" She teased.

Yuichiro groaned again, and Shinoa stopped the teasing, knowing full well it wasn't the time.

She hesitantly sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling…Yu-san?"

He took his head out from under the pillow and eyed her suspiciously, and his deep gaze caused a dark crimson to creep up to Shinoa's cheeks, but Yuu failed to notice that.

"Well… I did get stabbed in the stomach so I guess you could say I feel like shit."

Shinoa softly giggled, and Yuichiro sat up so that they were both staring at each other.

"Yuu-san…it wasn't your fault."

Yuichiro 'tskd'. "Don't give me that crap Shinoa. I wasn't able to protect them…I wasn't able to protect my family. If I stay as fucked up and weak as I am now then I'll have no chance at protecting you guys. I don't want to have a repeat of last time." There were tears in his eyes now, and that just made Shinoa's heart ache again.

"Yuu-san…"

"No Shinoa! Don't you see? I'm not worthy to say that I'll protect you. I can't bring back a part of my family that managed to survive and I can't protect the family that I have now! I'm usele-"

Yuichiro was cut off by Shinoa's arms suddenly being wrapped around him. "You're no useless Yuu-san! You're an important member of our family. We'd be lost without you. Most of us would probably be dead if it weren't for you! We love you! I lo-"

Shinoa stopped, and then took a deep breath, "You're so important to us Yuu! Me, Guren, Yoichi, Mitsuba and Kimizuki. We all care about you."

Shinoa pulled back so she could stare into Yuichiro's beautiful green eyes. His tears were gone and he was smiling, genuinely smiling.

"Thank you." He said.

They sat there in silence for a while, until Shinoa finally took a deep breath and said: "Yuu-san?"

"Yeah?"

 _I love you_ , were the words that she thought. But no, she couldn't say them.

"You're _so_ important to me."

"I'll protect you with my life." He said, "I promise."

She placed his chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him again, "I know." She said, tying to ignore her massive heartbeat.

"And Shinoa?"

"Yeah?"

"I think…I think I'm in love with you."

Shinoa pulled back again to stare into his eyes and realized that that had not just been her imagination. She had finally heard the words she had wanted to hear so _badly_ it hurt. And before she even knew what she was doing she crashed her lips on his.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, but fiery and passionate at the same time.

When they finally broke the kiss she said: "I think I'm in love with you too."


End file.
